


Shiver

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Romance, Vampire AU, blood-drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is the oldest of the group, and it isn't difficult for the younger vampires to get under his skin. Gavin is too cocky and Michael is too reckless and Ray... Ray is the one who makes his cold dead heart skip a beat.</p><p>He can always count on Ray, but can Ray always count on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Ryan pulls two champagne flutes from the cupboard in his kitchen. It isn’t a special occasion, it never is.

In a way, he reminds himself, that that means it always is.

He fills both glasses to the brim with a thick, red liquid. The smell alone drives him crazy, primal instincts screaming at him from his mind. He feels his teeth begin to sharpen, and takes a long, steady, breath to calm himself.

Self control is always a vampire’s best asset, after all.

With steady hands he walks out into the living room, placing the two glasses down on the table. Ray lurches forwards to grab at one, but Ryan stops him with a firm hand.

“Wait.” He instructs. Ray sighs but does as he is told, sitting back on the couch and clenching his fists, knuckles beginning to whiten. Ryan smirks at the sight before walking over to his favourite record player.

He takes his time selecting the record he desires, tuning out Ray’s squirming and complaining from the couch. He smirks to himself as he pulls out the perfect vinyl, placing it on the player and moving the needle.

A song that Ray knows immediately stops his fussing. He smiles softly as Ryan moves to sit beside him, throwing one arm around the back of the sofa.

“You big softie.” He says.

“What?” Ryan asks, but he can't hide the smirk on his face. Ray leans into Ryan, head resting on his shoulder, and he breathes in his scent once.

“This song. We danced to this at our second wedding.” Ray says, swaying his head in time to the classical music.

“Good memory.” Ryan comments. Ray rolls his eyes, but says nothing, and the two sit silently for a while- just enjoying the music.

After a minute or so, Ryan sits up, eyeing the blood on the table. “Shall we?” he asks, nodding to the glasses. Ray nods wordlessly, moving from Ryan’s embrace and sitting up on his own, legs crossed tightly.

Ryan picks up both crystal flutes, handing one to Ray. The sound of their glasses clinking together fits in perfectly wth the melody coming from the record player, and Ryan smirks.

“Cheers.”

They both drink at the same time, one swallow being more than enough. Ray feels his teeth sharpen, and he grins as the blood slides down his throat, filling him entirely. His entire mind clouds into a hazy red, and he begins to feel himself fall.

He still has some control over his body, thankfully, and falls forwards into Ryan’s lap. The other vampire is sat braced back on the sofa, head tilted back, staring at the ceiling with a grin on his lips and a red tint to his pearly white teeth. Ray’s pupils are so wide, and his irises pale to an off-white at the exact same moment Ryan’s own blue eyes do, and then he is lost.

They lay together, silently smiling for several minutes, before eventually, they come down from the high of their feed, and Ryan’s hand moves to stroke through Ray’s hair.

“A pleasure as always to feed with you, my love.” He whispers.

“Ditto.” Ray replies, rolling onto his back to he can look up at Ryan, who is smiling.

“I love you,” he says.

Ray is about to reply when his phone rings, cutting them both off. He scowls, but sits up and answers it, grunting, “Gavin, this better be fucking good.”

“Have you lot fed yet?” Gavin asks, chipper British tone all too cheery for the night time and the dark ambience of Ryan’s house.

“Yeah.” Ray replies, climbing into Ryan’s lap, straddling him and sitting on his knees so they are face to face. “Yeah we’ve fed.”

“Good. Michael and I are popping round for a bit.”

Ryan throws his head back and groans silently, earning a scolding look from Ray.

“They’re our friends.” He whispers, resting their foreheads together. Ryan’s hand finds his, and draws it up to his lips, kissing each of his fingers once.

“Ray? You there?”

“Oh- sorry, yeah. okay. Come over.” Ray hangs up the phone straight after, tossing it across the room. He sighs, bumping his head against Ryan’s gently.

Ryan tilts his head up so their lips meet, kissing him tenderly. Ray is the one to pull back after a few seconds, shaking his head and biting his lip.

“They’ll be here any minute- you know that.” Ray protests as Ryan peppers kisses across the side of his face and up his neck “You know how quick they both are.”

Ryan sighs but pulls away, licking his lips. “I know, I know- as usual, you’re right.”

Ray smiles as he climbs off his lover’s lap, walking over to the front door. He counts down from three in his head, before opening the door, and sees Gavin standing there in his dark glasses and white t-shirt. Michael is behind him, leant against the wall, black leather jacket hanging open loosely and his sun-glasses resting on the top of his head.

His eyes haven’t quite faded back to their familiar brown, showing that he must have fed recently.

“You gonna invite us in or what then?” Gavin asks. Ray smiles, before nodding at the two and stepping aside so they can both cross the threshold. It’s more of an old tradition between vampires than an actual affliction, but Ray likes it anyway.

Gavin and Michael both remove their gloves once they walk in, placing them on the side table. Gavin immediately starts to talk about how _lovely_ it is in Paris at the moment, and that Ray and Ryan _must_ visit them soon. They walk into the living room where Ryan sits with his hands in his pockets, a plain expression on his face. He doesn’t greet their guests.

It’s not like he doesn’t like Gavin or Michael- they’re nice kids. They’re fast and strong and everything a young vampire should really be. But they’re reckless. Ryan will never forget  the countless times they four of them had been run out of a town because of Gavin’s stupid actions. Or the many occasions where somebody has had to die because Michael let his anger get the best of him. Countless bodies drained. Countless towns scratched off his map.

“Alright Rye-Bread?" Gavin asks cheerfully, flopping down on the leather couch. Ryan nods but doesn’t say anything, as Ray joins him in the armchair, curling up in his lap. Michael sits beside Gavin, flicking through a book left on the coffee table.

“This an original?” he asks. Ryan nods.

“Of course.”

“Oh, what about this!” Gavin exclaims, pulling out a box from under the couch. Ryan’s eyes harden.

“Put it back.”

“No!” Gavin giggles. Ryan reaches forwards to snatch the box from Gavin’s hands, but the young vampire is quick, flashing across to the other side of the room in a second. Ryan follows him, of course, but Gavin just then appears back in Ryan’s armchair, Ray seated in his lap. Ryan frowns.

“Put it _back_.”

But Gavin has already opened the box. Inside rests a gun, Ryan knows that. The gun was one of his many treasures that had been acquired over the years, engraved with the most beautiful drawings and decorated with rose gold and liquidated pearl.

“Bloody hell.” Gavin exclaims, turning the gun over in his hands and smiling. He opens the barrel and looks inside. Only one bullet resides.

He pulls it out and Ryan already knows it is too late. Gavin holds the bullet between his fingers, and frowns.

“This is wood.” He says. He sniffs it. “Oak as well- by the smell of it. The tree is old, at least fourty years, but the bullet is new.” He turns the bullet in-between his fingers. “Barely a week old.”

Ryan can’t bring himself to look at Ray, knowing already the hurtful look that resides in his dark eyes as he asks. “Ryan, what is this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Michael asks, speaking for the first time. He snatches the gun and the bullet out of Gavin’s hand in a flash, taking the Brit by surprise. Michael loads the gun with the single bullet and spins the barrel. He points the gun to his head.

“It’s Russian Roulette. Vamp style.”

“It’s a fucking accident waiting to happen.” Ryan adds, holding out his hand for the gun. But Michael doesn’t give it over, just turns it in his hands, examining the detailing.

“It _looks_ amazing.” Michael comments.

“It looks like fun!” says Gavin, moving back to his seat beside Michael. “Can I have another look, love?”

Michael considers it for a moment, before handing the gun back over to Gavin. Ryan grits his teeth.

“Why d’you need a gun with a wooden bullet?” Ray asks. Standing up. Ryan still avoids his eyes, glancing at the Persian carpet. “Fucking tell me!” he shouts.

Ryan glances up, and the look in his own icy blue eyes says it all. Ray swallows thickly.

“Again? I thought we went over this Ryan! Not without me! _Never_ without me!” he yells.

The tense silence in the room is only broken by the click of Gavin pulling the trigger with the gun aimed at his own heart. His eyes are scrunched up in anticipation, but the pain doesn’t come.

He breathes in relief.

“Gavin! Fucking don’t do that!” Michael shouts, snatching the gun back out of Gavin’s hand. Gavin just rests his head on Michael’s shoulder, and grins.

“It felt _good_ Michael. It was scary, but I liked it.”

“Shut up!” Ray spits. “Fucking get out!”

“Ray!”

“I said leave!”

Gavin is about to protest again, but Michael’s heavy hand on his shoulder stops him. The two share a look, and Gavin closes his eyes, before marching out of the room and into the hallway. Michael leaves with a nod at both Ryan and Ray, and there is a brief period of silence before the front door is heard closing.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan says, eyeing the gun on the table. “I shouldn’t have even considered it.”

“Not without me. That was the promise _we made_ , Ryan. You don’t die unless I die with you- that’s how it goes!”

“I know.” Ryan whispers, hanging his head. He hears Ray step towards him, and feels his thin fingers rest on Ryan’s biceps.

“I fucking love you- you know that.”

“I know.” Ryan nods. “And there is nobody else I would ever dream of spending my eternity with.”

Ray smiles, resting his head in the dip at Ryan’s chest. “Ditto.” He mumbles.

The gun lays on the sofa, reflecting the light from a candle. Ryan stares at it over Ray’s shoulder.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> for more vampire themed mavin/raywood, check out my fic Only Lovers Left Alive!


End file.
